militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9th Marine Infantry Regiment
The 9th Marine Infantry Regiment (9e RIMA) is a regiment of naval troops (army) of the French Army, currently stationed in Guyana, both in Cayenne, the district Loubère near the station Cépérou (Staff and principal portion) and a posting on the river Maroni, Saint-Jean-du-Maroni (Saint-Laurent-du-Maroni), one of the sites of the former penal colony. The 9th RIMa is the heir to the regiment of Tonkin, 9th Regiment of Colonial Infantry and the 9th Marine Infantry Battalion (created in 1976 in Guyana) which is directly derived by change of name in 1992. Mission and Organization Rima is the 9th regiment of infantry and operational support (it supports the higher command of French forces in French Guiana) - which serves a dual mission in a typically South American. Integrated with its environment by recruiting, locations in rural Creole, Bushi-country Nengue and Amerindian and with its neighbors Suriname and Brazil, it operates in an environment marked by great physical strains and an equatorial climate that are experiencing the Department an exceptional educational training and work. Relying on a permanent base, mostly from the marine troops but counting all military arms and services, the regiment receives 70% of personal short-term mission. Its equatorial environment experts develop a unifying school forest and the river for the benefit of the 1380 military short-term mission who serve in its ranks each year. The 9e RIMa, within the general framework of national sovereignty in this French department in South America, has a double mission in a joint environment: Infantry (with missions along the Maroni and deep into the territory, until the terminal border with Brazil) in summer 2010, the infantry was reinforced by the creation of a permanent company for the missions of Operation "Harp". support of ground forces and state armed Major Inter. Its numbers are estimated at ~ 750 military personnel. The specificity of the regiment is based on the duality of the mission and originality of the means used to achieve. Structures *The 9e RIMa is composed of several companies stationed in Cayenne and a detachment based in Saint-Jean-du-Maroni: * 1 headquarters company and services to the neighborhood Loubère in Cayenne; * 1 infantry company permanently (Created: Summer 2010) * 1 maintenance company and the district Berthelin Journet in Cayenne; * 1 infantry company on a mission of short duration. * 1 company Proterra / engineering short-term mission * 1 company Proterra; * 1 reserve company; * 1 detachment and his platoon stationed Boating in Saint-Jean-du-Maroni. Battles inscribed on the flag * Currency 9th RIMa: "Porpoises always" * Creation Date: 1890, rebuilt in its original name in 1992. *It bears the following inscription: *9th Marine Infantry Regiment : *Alma 1854 *Palikao 1860 *Tonkin 1883 *Tombouctou 1890 *Tien-tsin 1900 *Pékin 1900 (he participated in the Hundred Days at Peking) *Indochine 1939-1945 *Feats of arms were added to the 9e RIMa own: *AFN 1952-1962 Decorations He wears the Croix de guerre 1939-1945 with one palm, and received a summons to the order of the army (1939-1945). His flag was buried in Hanoi not to be seized by the Japanese, March 9, 1945. Sources and bibliography * Erwan Bergot, La coloniale du Rif au Tchad 1925-1980, imprimé en France : décembre 1982, n° d'éditeur 7576, n° d'imprimeur 31129, sur les presses de l'imprimerie Hérissey. Category:Marines regiments of France Category:Infantry regiments of France Category:20th-century regiments of France Category:21st-century regiments of France